princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Olevia Masters
'''Olevia Masters '''is the daughter of Vlad Masters and Lucille DuPont. She is in the Knowledge Department of the Vanguard League who is a ghost superhero who goes out to get information. Background Olevia made her official debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Showdown at Noon where she goes on patrol with Levi and Ezra and she transforms in order to kept one of the bank robbers. She also made a cameo appearance in episode The Amazing Agent Ellis in where Ellis seems to be keeping an eye on her as the day goes on. Her mother, Lucille DuPont, is a French model and well-known scientist who has smooth, silky dark skin, luscious lips, and dark brown hair. She is a very high maintenance woman who doesn't take no for an answer. Lucille only gets herself dirty, if it's completely necessary and will bail out of any situation that may damage her perfect face or body. She's an expensive shopper and a renowned genius in the science field allowing her take a special interest in the paranormal. When she heard that Vlad Masters would be expanding his company to Paris she took an immediate interest and demanded her assistant and agent to set up a meeting with him. Once they met, Vlad was impressed and gave her the position. Since Lucille herself is rich, and a well-known spokeswoman throughout France, Vlad wanted to take their relationship further and create an heir together. Lucille agreed and having a wedding for "show". During the process of creating their wedding (meaning Lucille had more control over it, Vlad didn't care), Lucille discovered she was finally pregnant. Thrilled about the news, Vlad was ready to have a boy and mold him into the son that Danny could have been to him. However Olevia was born, and Vlad was disappointed. Surprisingly though, Vlad comes to adore his daughter which surprised him. This didn't deter him from wanting a son though, but Lucille refused to put her body through another pregnancy. So he moved as well as Olevia and Lucille back into his mansion in Wisconsin to create a school for villainous boys called "Masters' School for Exceptional Boys" deep in the forests of his home state. He wanted to ensure that the boys that went through his rigorous and cutthroat curriculum would come out and end their years at his school in his ideal image of a villain. Vlad handles the school while Lucille handles his labs. Despite not being born a boy, Olevia was still put through his teachings. She clearly didn't attend his academy, but instead she was sent to one of the top schools in the state. He demands the best and only wants the best for his daughter because believe it or not Vlad has a (small) paternal bone in his body. So not only did she receive a top tier education at one of the best schools, she was able to train her in combat and learn all about ghosts and the ghost world at home. With his public image back in the news, Vlad manipulates the public into thinking he's doing good by donating to charities, orphanages, etc. He even "volunteers" at homeless shelters. Lucille helped by speaking to the public and charming them with her intelligence and beauty. Simultaneously they sculpt their daughter to appear as the perfect child. However, Vlad has even more evil plans and when his daughter begins to develop ghost powers he immediately begins making her practice honing her abilities (with her still developed all of her potential powers to this day). When Olevia develops ecto-acne late in elementary school, she is picked on and bullied at school for it frequently. Her mother made it worse by flipping out and demanding a cure. When she finds out the antidote is hard to acquire and that Olevia will have to weight it out, Lucille practically breaks her neck to make sure her daughter isn't seen by the public in embarrassment. Olevia's bullying becomes worse when her father is caught cheating on Lucille at a business meet. The whispers at school haunt her around every corner and everyone's eyes are on her once her father's cheating is leaking over gossip news. The divorce takes a toll on her too because although her parents didn't necessarily love each other it was nice to at least have them together in one place when she needed them. Her mother moved back to France after agreeing with Vlad on joint custody of their daughter and staying as business partners, which means she has full control of the French branch of the company. Olevia visits her mother and her new boy-toy José (Alejandro Burromuerto's older brother) a few times a year in France with the occasional phone call. Olevia continued to live with her father in his mansion but now has a stepmother, Courtney (Total Drama Island). Oddly enough, Courtney was Vlad's divorce lawyer. She's actually a well-known lawyer throughout the country who owned her own law firm. This appealed to Vlad, so he decided to coerce her on his side and convince her to join his business, since she clearly has experience. Courtney was obviously resistant at first, she has experience with 'bad guys' and cheaters, but eventually he won her over after he promised her immense wealth and more power. She signed up to the marriage deal quick and within a year Sophia Masters was born. Courtney, being the strict control freak that she is, needs every single detail of Olevia and Sophia's life to go in her direction. While she was pregnant with Sophia she tried to develop a relationship with Olevia, but Olevia thought she was coming on too strong and became uncomfortable around her. Courtney noticed and it irked her so she decided to up the ante and attempted to force a relationship by getting involved with her school life, setting up 'mom and daughter dates' (mandatory attendance), and establishing a rigid routine for them. Olevia's ecto-acne eventually goes away when she's fifteen and she immediately is noticed by many people on how attractive she is. She ignores the people who used to be mean to her; she doesn't allow them to spend time with her because she's suddenly considered 'pretty.' Her popularity rises since her act to be perfect never stops and since she's been conditioned to act this way she pressures herself to work hard at everything. Olevia wants to do genuine good in the world and be free from the control that surrounds her. When she hears of The Vanguard League on the news, she manipulates her father into allowing her to join them, giving him the idea that she will infiltrate them and learn their weaknesses. This intrigues Vlad and convinces him even more when he finds out Danny's boy is part of the group. Courtney wouldn't allow her to go, but after a quick call to Lucille about the plan, Olevia was free to go which completely pissed Courtney off. Now, Olevia resides in a decent apartment in Townsville where she's pretending to be a spy for her father when in reality fights crime against criminals and the Young Blood Alliance in secret. She's enjoying her freedom and is having a good time making her own choices away from her family. She keeps the hood of her ghost costume over her face when in public, so her father doesn't know she's not actually carry out his plans. Right now she is known as a mysterious figure that helps the Vanguard League. Personality When you first see Olevia, many may think that she's some boujee rich girl -- which she is -- Olevia has taste for expensive things, she can't help it. Many people at first are also intimidated by how perfect she appears, but after getting to know her they realize she's extremely friendly and down to earth. She can be shy around new people and has the tendency to keep people at an arms length. Olevia doesn't get any thrill off of hurting people, but some people occasionally mistake her kindness for weakness; which leads to her dishing out a few ass-kickings. After going through years of bullying, she no longer hesitates to fight someone who's being a jerk. She believes in fairness and often wonders how she's related to her parents since they are so different when it comes to beliefs. She loves her newfound independence and will make sure it lasts as long as possible. Appearance Normal Wear: Since she too is infected with ecto-acne like her father she inherited his gray hair. She keeps her hair in a cute curly bob that touches her shoulders (unlike her mother, she doesn't like straightening her hair and keeps it naturally curly). She her father's midnight blue eyes, she stands at 5' 10", and she has brown skin. She has a somewhat wide nose and luscious lips like her mother. Both of her ears are pierced and she is always wearing the diamond-studded earrings her mother gave her for her twelfth birthday. She also wears a black choker; white-fitted tank top tucked into a loose, short burgundy skirt and thigh-high heeled black boots. Ghost Form: When she's in ghost form her hair stays in the same style but her skin becomes magenta. Her eyes become completely red and she grows sharp teeth like her father. She wears black gloves, and a sleeveless one-piece black cat suit with a zipper on the front that is zipped all the way up. She also wears a white hooded cape that stops at her ankles. She kinds of becomes more muscular in her ghost form as well. She always keeps her hood up to cover her face so her opponents and basically everyone can only see creepy red eyes. Relationships Vlad Olevia's relationship with her father is downright odd or confusing to say the least. Vlad cares for his daughter, since she's his first kid yet he holds high, unrealistic expectations for her. Olevia cares for him too but she gets overwhelmed by his teachings, feels awkward when he attempts to be affectionate with her, and feels alone even when they're in the same room together. He attempted to comfort and relate to her when she developed ecto-acne, but it was more awkward than helpful since he genuinely wasn't use to comforting people. She's grateful for what useful things he has taught her and feels bad for going against him. But, she knows her dad is up to no good and it hurts her to know that one day she'll have to fight against him one of these days. Lucille Olevia and Lucille's relationship is definitely far from perfect. During her time with ecto-acne, Lucille blew her whole situation so out of proportion and made a big deal about it. Lucille was obviously embarrassed by her daughter's condition at the time. But honestly she prefers her biological mom over Courtney. Now that her acne has gone, her mother keeps pointing out other small flaws on her body for her to fix whenever Olevia goes to France. The brightside though this is that Lucille gives her new clothes to replace her old ones. Also since she's a bit more lax than Courtney, both of them (and occasionally José) go out to fancy restaurants and parties. Lucille even takes her to the labs to school her on chemistry and the Ghost Zone. Lucille holds high expectations for her daughter and wants nothing but the best. It would be for Olevia's best interest that she doesn't disappoint Lucille again. Courtney Courtney is the helicopter mom that Olevia tolerates and Lucille most certainly isn't. Just like most of the adult figures in Olevia's life they expect nothing but the best from her. When Courtney wants something she is determined to get it which Olevia respects, but is very overwhelmed by. Courtney unfortunately begins to believe that her and Vlad's "love" is a mutual thing, but fails to realize that it's mostly a business deal like the one he had with Lucille. Olevia feels bad for her but the feeling dwindles after experiencing how overwhelming and obnoxious Courtney's personality is. Sophia At this point it's pretty well established that Sophia envies and loathes her sister. She is determined to beat her, embarrass her, and give a full display on how weak she actually is. Sophia was a big jerk to her sister and was one of the people who made fun of her ecto-acne. Drake Olevia actually goes out of her way to avoid running into Drake since her father is very impressed by him just as Drake thinks highly of Vlad. So of course being close with Vlad means you met his family at least once, and Drake is the type to never forget a face. So even though they don't have a close personal relationship he does now of her and who her father is. Olevia also knows that if Drake were to recognize her, especially fighting against evil he will most certainly tell her father. And that most definitely not end well. Rénee Olevia genuinely likes Rénee. She can totally understand having to pretend to be perfect 24/7, in order to please your parents. Olevia can definitely relate to that. Rénee and Olevia get along well since they both have a love for literature, they can both enjoy being nerds, and are both sincerely nice to people. Damian He is very suspicious over Olevia, something familiar about her, especially when he looks into her eyes. Olevia does her best to avoid him, is friendly to him when he speaks to him, and not do anything that will raise eyebrows. However, there relationship shifts when he discovers her lack of knowledge when it comes to music, specifically rappers. This blows Damian's mind and he immediately appoints himself as her "poetry/rap teacher." They end up bonding over this, Olevia finds some of the music appealing, and soon they're relationship (funnily enough) forms into one of a brother-sister relationship. Quotes (When meeting someone for the first time) "Hello, a pleasure to meet you! My name is Olevia, spelled with an 'e' instead of two 'i's'." she giggles nervously ~~~~ "You must be strong, my child. I refuse to tolerate anything less than what's expected from you." Vlad said as he pointed his sword at her. Olevia breathed hard as she lay on the training mat. Her sword was once again knocked from her hands and sweat practically leaked from her body. She luckily managed to lift herself up and reach for her fallen weapon. "I'm sorry father, I was just--" "No excuses,” he swiftly adjusted himself back into fencing position, "We'll just have to go again, but this time focus on my movements Olevia." She simply sighed and readied herself to battle again "Yes, father…" Trivia * Olevia Masters was created by lordgrape * She's an Aquarius, which is known as the humanitarian sign of the zodiac. This describes Olevia pretty well. * Olevia is Latin for olive tree, which are well known for being a symbol for peace and victory. * The longest Olevia ever stayed with her mother and her boy toy in France is two months. * She doesn't curse. Instead she has this verbal tick the same as her father where they just name random snacks instead. * She only carries cash on her since certain people (aka Courtney) checks their accounts. * She speaks fluent French, English, and Spanish. She has a typical American accent though. * Due to her being somewhat sheltered, Olevia doesn't know much about pop culture. She is clueless when it comes to music other than classical. She also has never played a video game since they were prohibited from her home and the TV only played the news. No Netflix in that household. * Since she's (somewhat) independent now she's been discovering new things. So far her favorite game is Animal Crossing and she enjoys watching K-dramas. * She knows how to play the piano. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:19 years old Category:Ghost Category:Vanguard League Category:Knowledge Department Category:Next Gen